Statues
by Chrysoberyl
Summary: oneshot Just a short and sweet story in time for christmas. Haku is finally free to find chihiro in the human world....


**Statues**

To anyone that was watching from the ground, it looked like a snarl. A magnificent white dragon tearing across the sky in a flurry of silver scales, snarling. The spirits had never seen the dragon smile. Those rows of pearly whites, their sharp tips glistening in the sun, were proven deadly in the right circumstances. They were only weapons.

But this dragon was smiling. For the first time in years, the dragon had a **reason **to smile. He was free. And his freedom meant a ticket to the other world – the human world.

"Chihiro, I'm coming" his mind growled in pleasure, euphoria stretching across the darken corners of his mind.

He wondered how much time had pasted in the human world – their cycle was different to the spirit world. Kamaji reckoned it to be about six years. That would mean Chihiro was about...seventeen? He had transformed his human part to look around twenty; Kamaji also said human females liked older men. Twenty seemed right to him.

He landed with the grace a thousand years of practise had given him and transformed. Going through puberty was hard – hormones that humans usually had years to prepare and get used to, rushed through his system in seconds. It was times he wished he was human. It would have been easier.

He grinned, running through the tunnel, his muscles rippling under his white tunic, legs pumping under the same blue pants he wore when they first met. He hadnt changed in all those years – except for his age. He had to look like a twenty year old male. His hair was longer and unkempt; that was the cool way to wear it right? Lin had found him some magazines that had found their way into the spirit world. His outfit couldn't be helped but he figured he had everything else perfect.

Even how they were going to meet would be perfect. She worked in a local café – Yu bird had found that out – and still lived in the same house as before. He would surprise her at work. Maybe enter in, casually ordering something (it was "Coffee" right?) and she would recognise him from behind the counter, maybe even from the table. He didn't know yet. But she would run to him, and he would sweep her off her feet and he would take her away to -

Well, that part wasn't important. He figured he could find a human job for the time being and live with her as a human. Maybe they could go back to the spirit world and the gods could make her a spirit!He smiled to himself, skidding down the hill to the edge of the forest. According to Yu bird, the cafe was...

He could see it. A small little shop tucked away in the corner of a busy street. It was very much like he remember her to be – small but spirited. He stopped for a moment to admire it. It front door chimed every few seconds as someone entered or left the building, the front window displaying its cheery, bustling interior. Everyone wore a smile. Feeling invited, he stepped inside. The bell chimed.

His breath stopped. That had to be her. He recognised the same impish smile. Her eyes were the same - full of coffee coloured warmth – but framed with thick lashes that fluttered every time she blinked. Her face was thinner then before, her cheekbones high and defined by a faint blush. And her lips...two pouting rosy lips that begged to be kissed. He licked his lips, eyes travelling further down her body; those womanly curves barely noticeable through her uniform but definitely there. With a twang of guilty pleasure, his eyes roamed to her chest, to the swell of her breast through the crisp white shirt. A name tag confirmed it. "Chihiro – assistant manager" in golden lettering. He had found his Chihiro. But Kamaji got the years wrong – she was definitely a fully matured woman!

She approached him, a tray in one hand,

"Can I help you?" Her voice flowed through the air like silk. His moment had come.

"Its me. Haku"

"Who?"

* * *

_**The end**_

* * *

**Quick story in time for christmas.**

**Sorry for the un-christmasy story. Maybe next time, I'll write a happy one!**

**If I don't see you in another story soon, Merry Christmas [or have a great Yule ;) and have a happy new year!!**

**Blessed Be,**

_**Chrysoberyl**_

_**x **_


End file.
